eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bard
The Bard combines a natural curiosity and an appreciation of the arts with calculated manipulation. Quick to pick up new skills and information, the typical Bard dabbles in the urban, martial and the arcane but lacks the devotion to master any one of them. Their signature ability is the Bard Song, a typically musical performance which can captivate entire audiences. Bards in Impiltur are widely respected for their broad knowledge and strong memories. At the same time, a life of light labour and whimsy marks them as unreliable scoundrels. A Bard's most precious sense is knowing when they're about to overstay their welcome. WARNING: To cast a spell, a bard must have a Charisma score of 10 + the spell's level. For example, to cast a 3rd-level spell, a bard must have a Charisma of 13. Properties * Alignment Restrictions: Any but Lawful. * Hit Die: d6. * AB Progression: Medium. * Primary Save: Reflex and Will. * Skill Points: 5 + Int Modifier. * Class Skills: Appraise, Balance, Bluff, Concentration, Diplomacy, Heal (skill), Intimidate, Knowledge, Parry, Perception, Perform, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth and Use Magic Device. * Proficiencies: Armour Proficiency (Light), Armour Proficiency (Medium), Shield Proficiency, Weapon Handling, Weapon Proficiency (Simple), Weapon Proficiency (Bard). * Spellcasting: Arcane (Charisma-based, no spell preparation, spell failure from armor is a factor). * Ex-Bards: Bards cannot gain levels of experience while they are of any lawful alignment. Progression *Level 1: Bard Song: Inspire Competence, Bardic Knowledge, Bonus Song *Level 2: Spellsword, Bonus Song *Level 3: Bonus Song *Level 4: Bonus Song *Level 5: Bonus Song *Level 6: Bonus Song *Level 7: Bonus Song *Level 8: Bonus Song Feats *Weapon Proficiency (Bard) - The Bard is proficient with the Longsword, Rapier, Shortbow and Shortsword. *Bardic Knowledge - The Bard gains a bonus to their Knowledge skills equal to their level when using an Identification Kit. *Bard Song - Once per day per level, the Bard can activate one of their songs. A Bard Song lasts for 1 turn. Only one song can be active at a time. The Bard must hold an instrument to use the ability and may not be deafened or silenced. All Bards can perform the Inspire Competence song, which increases all skills of the Bard's allies by 1, + 1 per 2 levels of the Bard. *Spellsword - The Bard ignores arcane spell failure caused by wearing light armour. Bonus Feat list: *Bard Song: Sharpen Focus (level 1): Increases all saving throws of the Bard and their allies by 1 per 5 (modified) ranks of perform. *Bard Song: Inspire Courage (1) - Increases the attack bonus of the Bard and their allies by 1 per 6 (modified) ranks of perform. *Bard Song: War Dance (1) - Increases the armour class of the Bard and their allies by 1 per 6 (modified) ranks of perform. *Bard Song: Furious Vibrations (1) - Weapons used by the Bard and their allies deal an extra 1 per 7 (modified) ranks of perform sonic damage per hit. *Bard Song: Countersong (3) - Instantly removes Hold and Domination effects from 1 ally per 3 levels of the Bard. They gain +2 to saves vs mind affecting spells for the song's duration. *Bard Song: Numb Senses (3) - 1 ally per 3 levels of the Bard gains a 75% Sonic Damage Immunity . *Bard Song: Fascinate (3) - Decreases all saving throws of the Bard's enemies by 1 per 6 (modified) ranks of perform. *Bard Song: Relentless Pace (4) - 1 ally per 4 levels of the Bard gains an extra attack per round. *Bard Song: Disorientation (4) - Decreases the attack bonus of the Bard's enemies by 1 per 7 (modified) ranks of perform. *Bard Song: Mesmerize (4) - Decreases the armour class of the Bard's enemies by 1 per 7 (modified) ranks of perform. *Bard Song: Support Act (5) - 1 enemy per 3 levels of the Bard gains a 50% Sonic Damage Vulnerability *Bard Song: Marching Tune (5) - The Bard makes a Perform Check. They and their allies gain +1% speed per point on the check. *Bard Song: Soothing Melody (5) - The Bard makes a Perform Check. They and their allies gain +1 temporary hitpoint per 2 points on the check. *Bard Song: Charmed Performance (6) - The Bard and their allies gain Spell Resistance equal to 1 per 3 (modified) ranks of perform. *Bard Song: Inspire Greatness (6) - 1 ally per 4 levels of the Bard gains +2 to all attributes. *Bard Song: Overwhelm Senses (6) - The Bard makes a Perform Check. Enemies suffer dx points of sonic damage, where x = 1 per 3 points on the check. *Extra Music - The Bard can use their Bard Song ability 4 more times per day. *Lingering Song - The Bard Song ability lasts an additional 5 rounds. *Requiem (4) - The Bard's songs now affect Undead creatures as well. Spells Bards access to different spells. Spell slot progression: Level 0 1 2 3 1 2 - - - 2 3 0 - - 3 3 1 - - 4 3 2 0 - 5 3 3 1 - 6 3 3 2 - 7 3 3 2 0 8 3 3 3 1 Known Spells progression: Level 0 1 2 3 1 4 - - - 2 5 2 - - 3 5 3 - - 4 5 3 2 - 5 5 4 3 - 6 5 4 3 - 7 5 4 4 2 8 5 4 4 3 Category:Class Category:Changes Category:Base